Transition-metal-catalyzed cross-coupling reactions have become an extremely versatile protocol in organic synthesis for the connection of two different fragments via the formation of either corban-carbon and/or carbon heteroatom bonds. The Suzuki reaction represents one of the most powerful methods of the construction of diversified biaryls, and they have a myriad of applications in pharmaceutical, materials, and agricultural chemistry. It has been recognized that the ligand employed in these processed has significant impact of the reactions. Hence, the strategic design of ligands with appropriate steric/electronic natures and great diversity is crucial in dealing with challenging and problematic substrates in this area.
Various observations and comments have been made that palladium complexes derived from sterically bulky and electron-rido phosphines are effective catalysts for C—C bond coupling processes from arylchlorides. Notably, the P+—Bu3 by Fu and Koio, the ferrocenyl-based dialkylphosphines by Hortwing, biphenyl-based dialkylphosphines by Buchwald, and the heteraromatic dialkylphosphines by Baller, are highly versitile.
It is one object of the present invention to teach a new ligands, as well as show methods of making such.